Uncovered Secrets
by eviltexangirl
Summary: Why did Kyoko Honda die? Tohru has always wondered. But it was time to stop thinking about that, it was a little over a year since she died. Tohru is moving on, say goodbye to her mother and moving forward. But when an unknown past comes knocking on the Sohma door, dangers will be revealed, secrets uncovered and lives lost. Discovering secrets about your mother's past isn't easy.
1. Chapter 1

*BANG*

*CRACK*

The sound of a gunshot, the tinkle of glass hitting the asphalt shattered the peaceful night's atmosphere.

A grim faced woman tightened her grip on her steering wheel. A quick glance behind her showed two cars chasing her. Returning her focus to the road she accelerated. As the roads twisted and turned, she was able to glimpse her pursuers. Lightening flashed and thunder rolled as the skies opened. Visibility was reduced to a minimum, yet she continued her reckless speed.

"Please, just get me back to her."  
The low whisper was filled with desperation and hope. Barely making it out of the hills, she was finally forced to reduce her speed, due the violent beating of the rain against the windshield. But, disregarding the weather, the vehicles behind her sped up. Swearing to herself, she prayed to the gods for somewhere to hide.

"Just until I reach safety… Please."

Catching a glimpse of a dark alley she slowed to turn. Throwing a glance behind her, she froze as one of the vehicles' rammed her car. Sliding out of control she caught a glimpse of a brick wall before she felt her heart skip a beat. She could hear screams and shouts, feel blood trickling down her face. Slowly, all the sounds grew dimmer, until only the sound of sirens penetrated her world, the red and blue lights glimmering in the rain. Black dots prickled the edges of her vision until she could only see the darkness.

"I'm so sorry…

Tohru."


	2. Chapter 2

One year, two months later . . .

She gazed at the setting sun, held spellbound by the oranges, the blues and pinks that blended perfectly into the evening sky. Glancing over her shoulder into the house, she glimpsed Kyo and Yuki surprisingly not fighting. She turned, smiled and was about to call out a greeting when she noticed their troubled expressions. Catching sight of her, Kyo quickly hid something behind his back. Tohru's expression twisted into confusion, as she made her way to them.

"Kyo, Is something wrong?"

Kyo avoided her eyes, as Yuki took great interest in the floor.

"Yuki?"

Looking up into her eyes, Yuki sighed. Looking at Kyo from the corner of his eyes, he nodded ever so slightly. He slowly brought his arm from behind his back, revealing a package. It was a normal brown paper-wrapped, medium sized package. Tohru looked questionably up to met Yuki's troubled eyes.

"Who is it for?"

"You." He said hesitantly.

"Me?" she asked pointing at herself, "who could have sent me a package? Who is it from?"

Both Yuki and Kyo seemed unwilling to answer her questions. She stretched out her hands and took it from Kyo. Catching sight of the name of the sender, her face drained of color and her eyes filled with tears.

"What is this?" Her fingers tightened around the bulk in her hand. Her lip quivered and a tear escaped down her cheek.

"This isn't funny."

Sinking to her knees, she silently cried. Kyo reached down, intending to pick her up, but she threw the package to the side as she lurched up and ran toward the door. Before she could reach it, it was opened by Shigure.

"Kyo! Yuki! I've-" His cheerful face instantly turned serious when her saw her tear stained cheeks. Slipping by him, Tohru ran into the forest.

Shigure's expression turned angry, focusing his attention on the two boys, he spoke harshly.

"What did you do?"

Yuki retrieved the package handing it to him as he explained.

"It's not what we did, it's what we didn't do. We shouldn't have let her see it, but it was addressed to her."

"Who from?"

As Shigure glimpsed the name of the sender, he caught his breath.

"Impossible."

Barely able to read the handwriting in th suddenly dark room, he could still make out the name. . .

_Honda Kyoko_.

**Yo! Thanks to arosecas, Professor of Gallifrey, DarkLight2589, RockstarGirl504, Fox of the Emerald Isle and bluemist1325 for following/favoriting/reviewing! The more reviews, follows, and favorites I get the faster I write. And also people demanding that I update or else. Feel free to PM me for any questions, ideas, or suggestions!**


	3. Chapter 3

Tohru's head shot up from where she had been resting it on her knees. Looking around, she wonder what startled her in the first place. As a bush shifted a rabbit hopped out. Reminded of Momiji, Tohru smiled faintly. Watching as the rabbit quickly fled at the sight of her, her smile faded. Drawing her knees more closely to her chin, she huddled firmly against the tree.

_Mom… Mom sent me a package._

_Mom died._

_It was addressed to me in her handwriting._

_She even used the same stamp with the cat of the Chinese Zodiac on it._

_But Mom is dead. I saw the body. Mom died._

Tears welled up in Tohru's eyes and overflowed. Her shoulders shook, as she silently cried.

Back at house, Shigure, Kyo, and Yuki were gathered in the dining room at the table. All three were staring that the cause of their problems.

"We should open it."

Kyo stood, his fists clenched.

"We should open it," he repeated, "that way we can find out if this is just some sick joke or the real thing. We coul-"

"No."

Yuki spoke quietly yet his words were like steel. Reaching forward he took hold of the package and stood.

"It's intended for Tohru. Even if it hurts her it's for her, she is mean to have it. We'll open it together if she wants. But she will be the open who opens it. Now, let's go find her."

"Maybe we should just wait for her to come back," Shigure looked troubled as he spoke, "I mean she gets a package addressed to her from her dead mother, postmarked yesterday. That's got to be hard for anybody."

Silence fell as they contemplated what to do.

"We should-"

"Tohru is-"

"We can't-"

_Knock, knock_

A knock at the door cut everyone off. Since Kyo was the closest he opened it violently, and spat, "_What?!_"

Yuki and Shigure heard Kyo intake of breath, and his exclamation. Turning their attention to the front door, their eyes widened in shock, for there at the door, stood Kyoko Honda.

**Yo! As usual, special thanks to: Reanie Campal,and woahxmaddie! I deeply apologize for the short chapters, but I am updating! Hopefully I will write a long chapter next time! Remember to review even if it's just a word, or this fanfic is already long finished. The more reviews, follows, and favorites I get the faster I write. And also people demanding that I update or else. Feel free to PM me for any questions, ideas, or suggestions!**


	4. Chapter 4

_What am I doing?_

Tohru lifted her head.

_I'm sitting here crying like a dummy. So what if there's a package from Mom? Someone could have mailed it for her. I'm going to go back and open it._

Swiping a hand across her cheeks, she stood and made her way back to the Sohma Home.

"Wha-?"

"Hello!" Kyoko said as a smile spread across her face, "I was told that is the house that Miss Tohru Honda lives in, is that correct?" Barely stopping to take a breath she shoved past Kyo, who's jaw was still on the floor, and entered the house.

"My, my what gorgeous men! That Tohru is a lucky girl!" Placing a hand to her mouth and giggling, she raised her eyebrows at the dumbstruck 'gorgeous men'.

"Who the hell are you!?"

Kyo, finally closing his mouth, pointed a finger at the woman. Turning to him she placed her hands on his chest.

"Me? Why do we have to talk about me, when we can talk about you?"

"Get the hell off of me!"

_Poof_

Kyoko smiled and laughed into the stunned faces of Shigure and Yuki.

"Now, there's something you don't see everyday! Well, since Tohru isn't here I guess I'll take my leave-"

"Yuki! Kyo! Shigure! I'm back! I want-"

Kyoko whirled around to the door, just in time to see Tohru push it open. Muttering a curse word she darted towards the kitchen. Yuki, seeing where she was bound to step, shouted.

"Watch o-!"

Unfortunately for Kyo, as Kyoko stepped on his tail he transformed back.

"Get offa me, you demented cat! She's gonna see me!"

"You get off of me, you're the one who stepped on me!"

Tohru blinked at the sight before her eyes. Kyo on the ground (naked, she noticed as she blushed) with a woman trying to get off of Kyo. As her eyes made contact with Tohru's, her face paled. Tohru froze as she recognized exactly who was on the floor with Kyo.

"M-mom?"

Tohru's broken whisper was filled with desperate hope, and sadness. Kyoko immediately froze.

"Mom? Is… is that you?"

Watching as tears filled her eyes, Kyoko shoved Kyo off and stood. Taking a deep breath, she opened her mouth… and the closed it. Looking down at the floor, she quietly said, "No, I am not."

Tohru's face crumpled.

"Okay. I'm sorry. I am so stupid, Mom is dead. I'm sorry! You looked just like my mother, you know? I'm sorry, I didn't- I… I'm so-"

Kyoko- no not Kyoko- interrupted her by hugging her as she cried.

"No, Tohru. I'm not your mother. I'm here on behalf of your mother, as she was someone I knew for many, many years but I am not here. I'm sorry."

Looking up from Tohru who clutching her jacket she met the eyes of Shigure.

"Could you please give us a minute? I have something to tell her."

Nodding quickly, he stood.

"Kyo, Yuki come on."

Kyo, who had finished redressing, was the first to leave hesitating only momentarily before exiting the room, followed closely by Yuki. Shigure paused, turning to glance at the two, a troubled look deeply etched into his face. Sighing he closed the door and turned to Yuki and Kyo.

"I have a feeling that there was more to Kyoko Honda's death than 'just an accident'. I hope that it isn't anything dangerous that could result in more problems for Tohru."

Looking oddly serious, Kyo nodded.

"If she isn't Kyoko, then why does she look exactly like her? She didn't have any sisters."

"Well, maybe she was adopted, or was separated from her sister at birth and was never told," Yuki proposed.  
"Well, now that's an idea. There's also the possibility of her being a cousin that was born closely resembling Kyoko. Mmm. This could be great material for a new book!"

Both Kyo and Yuki slammed their fist on Shigure's head.

"Shut up!" Yuki hissed, and Kyo yelled.

"Ow!"

"This is serious!" Kyo snapped, "Don't just go doing whatever you please! It's Tohru's life! Not some instant material for your crappy books!"

Back in the dining room, Tohru's tears were finally stopping.

"Tohru."

Her head lifted at the sound of her name.

"Yes?"

"Do you know who I am?"

Blinking, she shook her head.

"Aside from you looking exactly like my mother, no. Well, not exactly."

The woman was startled. "What is different?"

Tohru hung her head.

"The sadness. You look… so sad. Like you've lost everything and you only have a few things to do before your life is meaningless."

She heard the woman's intake of breath, and the silence that spun out after it. Slowly looking up she saw her stricken face.

"I'm sorry! I shouldn't have said that, please forgive me."

The woman waved off her apologies. "No, no it's fine. Here, let me introduce myself. You can call me Orihime. I knew your mother and was very good friends with her. I only recently heard about her death so I came to visit her daughter. It's very nice to finally met you."

Tohru smiled. "No, no the pleasure is all mine!"

Orihime returned her smile and laughed.

"You remind me so much of your mother."

Her smile faded as Tohru's face became troubled.

"Orihmie, where you the one who sen-"

"TOHRU!"

"Stop!"

"Don't!"

"HEY!"

_Thud, bang thud, thunk._

_THUD._

The door to the room was hurled back with a violent force as Kyo, Shigure, and Yuki came tumbling in. . . With Momiji sitting on top of them, smiling without a care in the world. Leaping off Kyo's head, he ran to Tohru and grabbed her hands.

"Tohru! Guess what! I got you a present! You like the beach, right!? There's a summer house the Sohma's own and I've reserved it for the next 2 weeks! Let's go! Everyone's invited!"


	5. Information

Yo! I wanna apologize since the chapter is not as long as I had hoped... but please feel free to place the blame directly on Professor of

Gallifrey since the incident involving hacking of a Facebook, monkeys, lions, a flamethrower and me running for my life. There might have

been a grenade too...

But anyways!

I PROMISE I WILL NOT UPDATE AGAIN UNTIL I HAVE _AT LEAST_ 1,000 WORDS!

Again, thank you for your reviews and favorites and follows!


End file.
